charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Tuatha
Tuatha was a powerful evil witch from the 18th century. The legend stated that she could only be destroyed by the Chosen One, a mortal who is the seventh son of the seventh son. The penultimate Chosen One managed to entomb her into a cave for two centuries, until she was freed in 1999 by two treasure hunters. She was ultimately vanquished by the Chosen One of that era: a high school student named Kyle Gwydion. History Early life Tuatha was once a good witch, but for unknown reasons, she turned evil and started killing innocents and good witches. She could only be defeated by the Chosen One, a mortal who is the seventh son of a seventh son. In 1799, a Chosen One was able to trick Tuatha into a cave and entomb her along with her serpent, presumably her familiar, in the Lost Caves, Muir Woods. Freedom thumb|left|Tuatha feeding the hunters to her snake. Two centuries later in 1999, Tuatha was freed by two treasure hunters. The men explored the cave believing it was a 19th-century mine shaft. They unknowingly released Tuatha, who instantly demanded her wand. As the men had no idea what she meant, she used her magical dust to shrink them and fed them to her snake. She then used the dust on her snake and told it to find her wand, causing to teleport away. When Leo Wyatt learned of Tuatha's escape, he went to warn Piper and Phoebe. He informed them about Tuatha's history and that no one could vanquish her because she specialized in killing good witches. Only the Chosen One, the seventh son of a seventh son, could defeat her. The Charmed Ones had to find and protect him until he was ready to use the wand against Tuatha. Finding her Wand Tuatha's snake appeared in the apartment of an old woman named Betty, the current owner of the wand, which she had bought at a flea market. She was planning to sell it to Jack Sheridan, an internet auctioneer she met during Prue's appraisal at Buckland Auction House. Tuatha appeared and took back the wand. Terrified by the snake and Tuatha, Betty screamed for help. This was overheard by Prue Halliwell, who had stolen the address from Jack to purchase the wand herself. She witnessed how Tuatha vanquished Betty and then flung Tuatha across the room before escaping with the wand. Knowing Prue would eventually come after her, Tuatha killed filmmaker so she could use his heart in a dis-empowering spell. When Prue confronted Tuatha, she was shocked that her powers were gone. Luckily for her, Tuatha had not expected three witches and decided to retreat. She obtained two more hearts to strip Piper and Phoebe of their powers as well. Meanwhile, Leo was training the Chosen One, Kyle Gwydion, to use the wand against Tuatha. However, Kyle lacked confidence and ran away after learning of the sisters' encounter with Tuatha. Battling the Chosen One Searching for the wand, Tuatha's snake appeared in the manor and nearly attacked Piper until Leo spotted it. After Piper unsuccessfully tried to freeze it, Prue stabbed it with a poker, causing the snake to split in two. Kyle then returned and used the wand to destroy the snake. Tuatha then appeared and knocked out Phoebe and Leo with a sleeping potion. She then trapped Piper and Prue and reclaimed her wand from a scared Kyle. Knowing he lacked confidence, the sisters used a "courage potion" on Kyle, though Tuatha stated there was no such thing. However, with some encouragement from the sisters, Kyle was able to call for the wand and engaged Tuatha in a power struggle. He was eventually able to overpower Tuatha and vanquished her, destroying the wand in the process. Prue then revealed that Tuatha was right, as there was no such thing as a "courage potion", meaning that Kyle had defeated her on his own. Resurrection In 2010, Tuatha was resurrected when she possessed Tyler Michaels's body, who was the host of Heremus. Since he was at the house of his boyfriend at the time, she interrogated him about Tyler's origins by threatening his parents. Tuatha was delighted to learn that Tyler was an Archai and planned to take full advantage of his reality-altering powers. Just as Tuatha left through a portal, the Charmed Ones and Prue arrived. Prue instantly recognized Tuatha and quickly called her back, causing her to crash in the street outside. Tuatha undid the spell protecting the Charmed Ones from Prue, causing them to suffer in her presence. She then opened several portals to summon demons to attack the sisters and Kareem, while Prue fought Tuatha personally. After blasting her away, Prue astral-projected into Tuatha and found Heremus. She attacked the Old One, resulting in an explosion that vanquished Tuatha and returned Tyler to normal. Possessions *'Tuatha's Grimoire:' A magical tome filled with spells and potions. The only known content is the "To Disempower a Witch" spell. *'Tuatha's Wand:' A magical wand that allows the user to alter reality. The Chosen One was destined to vanquish Tuatha with her own wand. *'Magical Dust:' A magical powder used by Tuatha for various effects. *'Tuatha's Snake:' A large snake that presumably served as Tuatha's familiar. It could clone itself as well as sense the location of the wand. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. Tuatha appeared to be an adept in potion making—one of her potions knocked Piper and Phoebe off their feet when she threw it at them, her sleeping potion completely knocked out both Phoebe and Leo, while another potion of hers immobilized Prue and Piper by encapsulating their feet. She also knew that there was no such thing as a "courage potion". *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ;Active Powers *'Levitation:' The ability to float in midair. Tuatha was shown levitating while possessing Tyler Michaels. *'Power Negation:' The ability to cancel out the powers or spells of other beings. While possessing Tyler, Tuatha nullified the spell that protected the Charmed Ones from Prue. ;Powers accessed by Wand *'Calling:' The ability to summon an object to one's hand. Tuatha could call forth her wand at will. *'Reality Warping:' The ability to manipulate reality. *'Molecular Combustion:' The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they combust. ;Powers accessed by magic dust thumb|Tuatha extracting a heart. *'Teleportation:' The ability to teleport from one location to another. **'Remote Teleportation:' The ability to teleport other beings from one place to another without physical contact with that person or teleporting oneself. *'Intangibility:' The ability to alter one's molecular structure to a state that can pass through physical matter. *'Shrinking:' The ability to shrink objects or beings in size. *'Pyrotechnics:' The ability to generate fireworks. Tuatha used it to create a powerful blast that knocked Phoebe and Piper back. ;Other Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. Tuatha was able to survive being entombed for two hundred years. *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain powers, spells, or potions. Tuatha was immune to a sleeping potion thrown by Phoebe. *'Zoolingualism:' The ability to understand and control animals. ;Temporary Powers *'Portal Creation:' The ability to create portals. Tuatha could create portals of flames while possessing Tyler Michaels. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to control fire. Tuatha could generate fire out of her palms while possessing Tyler. Notes and Trivia *Tuatha was the first evil witch to appear in Charmed. *As a former good witch, Tuatha understood how good witches operated, as seen by her first encounter with Prue: though Prue managed to escape with her wand, Tuatha was not overly concerned, as she knew for sure that good witches always returned to fight evil. This understanding is probably part of why she is an expert in killing good witches, and Leo also once stated that there was no way for even the Charmed Ones to vanquish her. *Though Tuatha seemed to depend on her knowledge of the Craft, her dust, and her wand instead of active powers, she was still one of the most powerful evil witches the Charmed Ones had ever faced. As shown by their final confrontation with her, they would have been killed had it not been for Kyle. **When Tuatha was resurrected, Prue managed to vanquish her despite not being the Chosen One specified by the legend, but it was probably because she was empowered by the Nexus of the All. *Tuatha was the first being ever to display the power of molecular combustion, though it was through the use of her wand. Piper herself later develops this power. **Tuatha was also the first evil being vanquished with this power. *Despite her infamy, she did not have a Book of Shadows entry, presumably because none of the Warren witches had met her until the Charmed Ones. Appearances Tuatha appeared in a total of 1''' episode and '''2 comic issues over the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Evil Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Comic Characters